Love in the Time of Plague
| image = File:Rdr_love_plague.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Beecher's Hope | end = Beecher's Hope | chapter = Undead Nightmare | giver = None | location = Great Plains, West Elizabeth | rewards = Cattleman Revolver Double-barreled Shotgun Lasso | previous = None | next = Undead Nightmare mission "Curious Tales from Blackwater" }} is the first mission in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Story Marston returns home on a stormy night with an uneasy feeling he can't quite put his finger on. John then inquires about Uncle's whereabouts, but Abigail was under the impression that John and Uncle had been together. She tries to assuage John's apprehension by making light of the situation and reminding John that Uncle can take care of himself. This does not, however, set John's mind at ease, and the family has dinner without Uncle. After supper, John asks Jack about the book he's been reading. According to Jack, it's a book about monsters and he begins to relate a story of the ancient Aztecs and a plague-causing curse. Abigail dismisses it as nonsense, and everyone goes to bed. Later that night, when the moon is full, John and Abigail are awoken by Uncle coming into their bedroom. Uncle is covered in blood, sneering and growling. The old man makes a bee-line for John, who grabs him by the throat and beats him over the head with a nearby lamp. Despite only wearing his Union Suit, Marston goes to fetch his gun. Meanwhile, Uncle revives and chases Abigail out of the house. He has already bitten her when John arrives with his gun... Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission the player must: *Kill Uncle. *Hogtie both Abigail and Jack. *Ride to Blackwater to find survivors. Mission Details Be sure to shoot Uncle in the head as body shots will not kill him. Abigail and Jack are easily subdued with the lasso and the player should have no issues with them. After the cutscene ends, the player should head to Blackwater. The player might also consider saving the game in the loft of the barn. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Abandons Abigail after she is attacked. *Assaults Abigail or Jack. *Leaves Beecher's Hope without securing Abigail and Jack. *Dies. Mission Complete Unlockables *Cowboy Outfit *Mexican Poncho *Duster Coat *Rancher Outfit *Union Suit *Double-barreled Shotgun *Cattleman Revolver *Lasso Trivia *The events of Undead Nightmare take place between the missions "The Outlaw's Return" and "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed". *The mission name is a reference to the book Love in the Time of Cholera. *In the beginning cutscene, an Undead Cougar can be seen stalking about outside the fence of Beecher's Hope as John drives the wagon into the ranch. *When John goes after Abigail, Jack can be seen by the house chasing Rufus. *Leaving the ranch before killing Uncle or tying up Jack and Abigail will fail the mission, as will attacking Jack and Abigail. Glitches *If a cheat is activated that gives Marston a set of guns after killing Uncle and being tasked with hogtying Jack and Abigail, Marston will be able to shoot at Jack and Abigail without causing any damage to them. Gallery Pantalla un35.png rdr_love_plague01.jpg rdr_love_plague02.jpg rdr_love_plague03.jpg File:Rdr_undead_uncle.jpg rdr_love_plague04.jpg rdr_love_plague11.jpg rdr_love_plague10.jpg File:Rdr_uncle_pursues_abigail.jpg rdr_love_plague05.jpg File:Rdr_undead_abigail_marston.jpg rdr_love_plague12.jpg rdr_love_plague06.jpg rdr_love_plague07.jpg rdr_love_plague13.jpg rdr_love_plague08.jpg rdr_love_plague09.jpg Related Content es:Amor en tiempos de peste Category:Undead Nightmare Missions